The Reunion
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Piper's 10 year high school reuion
1. Default Chapter

The Reunion  
  
Summary: Piper's 10-year high school reunion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, but I do own the character, Carter Dolan.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Piper  
  
Becky, thanks for all your help.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cole Turner was getting ready to leave for work when he noticed the mail. He flipped through the letters till one envelope caught his attention. It was an invitation to his 10-year high school reunion. He called his friend, Carter, to see if he received an invitation as well. "Hello?" Carter said. "Carter, it's Cole. Did you get an invitation to our high school reunion?" "Sure did. Are you going?" Carter asked. "You bet!" "Ahh, Piper Halliwell." Cole just smiled. "What, no comeback?" "I admit it, I'm still crazy about Piper Halliwell. I wonder if she married leo Wyatt." Cole said. "No, she didn't marry Leo." Carter said. "I ran into Leo a couple of months ago. They broke up after graduation. Leo wanted them to move to San Diego, but Piper didn't want to leave her sisters." "They are close." Cole said.  
  
Piper was going through the mail when she came across a letter addressed to her. "A 10 year reunion." Piper said. "What?" Prue asked. "They're having a 10 year reunion." "Are you going?' "I don't know. I don't want to run into Leo, but I would like to see my old friends." Piper replied. "Especially Cole Turner?" Prue teased. Piper smiled. "I had such a crush on Cole. He's probably to busy to go." "I'll get it." Phoebe called, when the doorbell rang. "I have a delivery for a Piper Halliwell. Please sign here." "Thanks." Phoebe said as she closed the door. "Piper, you have a delivery." Phoebe said handing Piper the box. "They're beautiful!" Prue exclaimed. "Read the card."  
  
Piper,  
Looking forward to seeing you again.  
Cole Turner.  
  
"Well so much for not noticing you." Prue said with a smile. "Excuse me while I find a vase." "What was that all about?" Phoebe asked. "Piper thought that Cole didn't know who see was." "Stop gloating." Piper said when she returned to the kitchen. "And they're red roses." "Enough, Prue." Before Prue could answer, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Piper said. "Piper, hi." Leo said when she opened the door. "Leo, what are you doing here?" "I came to see my best girl." "I'm not your girl." She said, backing away. "Nice roses. I knew you'd like them." "These aren't from you." Piper said defensively "Who sent you flowers!" Leo demanded. Piper couldn't believe Leo. "Let yourself out." Piper said, walking away.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Phoebe asked. "Leo." Piper sighed. "What is this, Grand Central station?" Prue asked when the doorbell rang. "Delivery for Piper Halliwell. Sign here, please." "Piper, another delivery!" Prue called after she closed the door.  
  
Piper,  
Let's pick up where we left off.  
Leo. "So that's what he meant." Piper whispered to herself. "What did you say?" Phoebe asked. "Nothing. Do either one of you want these roses, take them. I'm keeping the roses Cole sent." Piper was on her way upstairs when the doorbell rang. "Cole! What a surprised!" Piper squealed when she opened the door. "Piper, what is he doing here? Tell him to leave. You're my girl." Leo whined "I don't lie." Piper said, closing the door on Leo. Cole just smiled. 


	2. chpt 2

The Reunion  
  
Summary: Piper's 10-year high school reunion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, but I do own the character, Carter Dolan.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Piper  
  
Becky, thanks for all your help.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I need a new dress for the reunion." Piper said. "Let's go shopping." Phoebe said. "We'll buy you a dress that will knock Cole's socks off." "Oh Phoebe.' Prue sighed.  
  
While the girls were out shopping, Cole called Carter. "Hey, Carter. How's things?" "What's going on? You sound happy." "Piper's still single and guess who's taking her to the reunion, tomorrow night." "You're fast." Carter replied." "I can't help it. Leo's back and I can't give him a chance with her. Carter, Piper's different than the other girls I went out with." "You have it bad, don't you?" Carter said. "Yes."  
  
"What do you think of this dress, Prue?" "It's nice, but it's not you." "I'll never find a dress I like!" Piper exclaimed. "Try this dress on." Phoebe said handing Piper the dress. When Piper came out of the dressing room Prue and Phoebe were stunned. "No good?" Piper asked. "No, it's perfect." Prue said. "You look beautiful." Phoebe added. "Thanks." Piper said, hugging her sisters.  
  
When they arrived home they found Leo waiting for them. "Piper, we need to talk. It's important." "What is it Leo?" "You can't go to the reunion with Cole Turner." "Why not?" "Because he.because he'll." "Just as I thought, you have nothing to say." 


	3. chpt 3

The Reunion  
  
Summary: Piper's 10-year high school reunion.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters, but I do own the character, Carter Dolan.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Piper  
  
Becky, thanks for all your help.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I'm so nervous." Piper said. "Everything will be great." Phoebe said. "Thanks."  
  
Cole arrived at 7pm. "Come in Cole. Piper will be down in a little while." Prue said. "Thank you." Cole started to say when he saw Piper. "Hi, Cole. How are you?" Piper asked. "Stunned. I mean you look beautiful." "Thank you." "Are you ready?" Cole asked putting his arm around Piper' waist. "I'm ready." On their way out Piper looked at Phoebe and said. "You're right. Everything's great."  
  
When they arrived at the reunion, Piper saw some of her old friends. "Hi, Piper." "Judy Simpson. How are you?" "Married. How about you?" "Still single" "Hi Piper." Leo said from behind her. Leo." Piper said, looking for Cole. "You came alone?" he asked, knowing that she came with Cole Turner. "No, she came with me." Cole said slipping his arm around Piper's waist. Cole was watching Piper. She seemed nervous. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her, holding out his hand. "Yes." Piper said, placing her hand in his. After a while, Cole led Piper out on the balcony, to talk. "What's wrong?" Cole asked. "Seeing Leo makes me nervous. I haven't seen him in months and now he won't stop annoying me." "Why did you break up with him?" "He wanted us to move to San Diego, I didn't want to leave my sisters. They're all the family I have left." Cole took Piper's hand and said. "I can understand that." "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down, let's dance. 


	4. cpt 4

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 4  
  
When Piper and Cole arrived at Piper's house they found her sisters' waiting up. "Did you have a good time?" Phoebe asked "We has a great time." Cole replied. "We'll leave you two alone. Come on, Phoebe." Prue said  
  
"How long will you be staying in San Francisco?" Piper asked when they were alone. "Funny you should ask me that." Cole said. "Why?" "My company's opening an office, here. My boss asked me if I wanted in. I said yes." "You'll be moving back here? I didn't think you'd want to after your parent's deaths." Piper softly said. "I know, but San Francisco has something New York doesn't." "What?" Piper wondered. "You." Cole replied, then he kissed her. Piper was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "Cole, you can't move back here because of me. Not that I wouldn't like seeing you every day, but there has to be a better reason to move back." "Piper, when my parents were killed in that.accident, I didn't think I'd want to live again. When you came to see me, you made me see that I can't just roll over and die, too." "I did that?" Piper asked. "I always had a crush on you. You were the only person, who talked to me, you listened to me, I missed you, everyday. So when the boss offered me the position, I had to say yes." Piper hugged Cole. "I'm glad." 


	5. chpt 5

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 5  
  
The next day, Piper was so happy, she couldn't stop smiling. Phoebe, I believe Piper had a great time at the reunion. " Prue said. "I believe you're right." "Stop teasing. I did have a great time at the reunion. It was nice talking to someone who listens to you. And guess what." "What?" Phoebe asked. "Cole's moving back to San Francisco." "I thought he had a great job in New York." Prue said. "His boss offered Cole a position in the new office and Cole said yes." Piper said. "After his parents' deaths I didn't think he'd ever want to live here, again." Phoebe said "I asked him that. He said San Francisco has something New York doesn't" "What's that?" Phoebe and Prue both asked. "Me." Piper answered as she walked into the living room. "Piper, you better watch out, you just may be falling in love." Prue warned as she and Phoebe followed Piper. "To late. I already am."  
  
At 7:30, Cole arrived at P3. When he spotted Piper, behind the bar, he walked over. "Hi." Piper softly said. "Hi." Cole said, then he leaned over and kissed her. "Cole, I have a surprise for you. I packed a picnic basket. We're having a picnic on the beach.  
  
When they arrived at the beach Piper took off her shoes and ran in the sand. "I love the feel of sand!" Piper exclaimed. Cole pulled Piper into his arms and kissed her. "I really care about you, Piper." "I really care about you, too." Piper said, hugging Cole close. After they ate they went for a walk . "Piper, I have to go back to New York to get things in order and pack my belongings. I wonder if you'd do me a favor." "Sure." "Can you find me an apartment, while I'm away?" "I'll start looking tomorrow." After their walk they packed the basket and walked to his car. Cole noticed that Piper was very quiet on the drive to her house. When Cole stopped in front of Piper's house, he took her hand in his and asked. "What's wrong?" "How long will you be gone?" "Three weeks." "That's a long time." Piper quietly said. "Hey, I'll call you. You're not getting rid of me that fast." "I don't want to get rid of you." "Piper, I was only kidding. I care too much for you. I don't want to lose you." "Don't worry, you won't." 


	6. chpt 6

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 6  
  
When Piper entered the house, she sighed "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "Cole's leaving for three weeks. I'll miss him. He asked me to find an apartment for him."  
  
When Cole arrived in New York he went to see his friend, Carter. "Hey Cole, how have you been?" Carter asked. "Great. I want to offer you a job." "A job? Really?" "But you have to move to San Francisco. Do you want the job?" Cole asked. "You bet! So, how are thinks with Piper?" "Great. I hated to leave her but, I had to come back and pack my things." "Is Leo still hanging around?" "Yeah, but she's over him. God, I miss her." Cole said. "You're in love." Carter said.  
  
Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Piper moped around the house, all day. "I sure hope Cole comes back, soon. I hate seeing her like this." Prue said "The only time she's happy is when he calls." Phoebe added. Prue was on her way upstairs when the doorbell rang. "A delivery for Piper Halliwell." "Piper, you have a package!" Prue called as she closed the door. "Read the card." Phoebe said  
Piper,  
I saw this globe and knew that  
You would love it.  
See you soon  
Love Cole. Piper opened the package and smiled. "What is it?" Prue asked. "It's a water globe, with two people walking in Central Park." "It's beautiful." Phoebe said. Piper went up to her room and placed the globe on her nightstand. "Hurry home, Cole. I really miss you." 


	7. chpt 7

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 7  
  
Piper was in the kitchen, cleaning, when Leo stormed in. "See! I told you he'd leave! Now don't you feel like a fool!" "What are you talking about?" "I told you Turner would leave you!" "He'll be." "He went back to New York, didn't he?!" "Yes, but he's." "Wouldn't listen to me, would you?! Thought you knew it all!" "Leo, I'm trying." Maybe now you'll come back to me and we'll get on with our lives." "And maybe you'll let Piper say something before you interrupt her again, Wyatt." Cole said from the entryway. "Cole! You're back!" Piper exclaimed "I missed you." Cole said, taking her hand. "I missed you too."  
  
"Damn! I thought I had her back!" Leo swore after Cole and Piper left. "Told you you're wasting your time." Prue said. "He'll hurt her." "No, Cole loves Piper. He'll never hurt her. You lost Leo." Leo looked at Prue and then stormed out of the house. "We better warn them." Phoebe said. "We will later. Let them have their reunion. Two weeks is a long time, when you're in love."  
  
"Wow! This is great! Cole exclaimed, pulling Piper into his arms. "God, I missed you." He added. Piper kissed Cole. "It's a great apartment. I'll take it." "Really?" "Sure. It's a steal for $700, but more importantly, it's close to you. Come on. Let's go to dinner."  
  
Cole wanted to know about Piper's relationship with Leo, but he didn't want to hurt her. He was so lost in thought that he never heard the waiter approach. After they ordered Cole placed his hand on Piper's "Piper, I was wondering something." "What?" "If you don't want to talk about it, we won't, but I was wondering, what happened between you and Leo." "He always wanted his way. Moving away was his idea to get me away from my sisters. He felt they had too much influence over me. He suffocated me." 


	8. chpt 8

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 8  
  
"Prue, I invited Cole for dinner, tonight." "You seem nervous." "I am. I'm going to tell Cole I love him."  
  
When Cole arrived, Piper met him at the door. "Cole, hi." Cole pulled Piper into his arms and kissed her. "I missed you." He finally said. "We saw each other last night" Piper whispered. "I still missed you." "Hi, Cole." Prue said as she and Phoebe came down the stairs. "Hi, ladies." Cole said, blushing. Piper took Cole's hand and led him to the dinning room. "Do you like the apartment?" Phoebe asked. "It's a great apartment. I'll be moving in as soon as it's painted." "Where will you stay till it's complete?" Prue asked. "At a hotel, close to work." "How does it feel to be back in San Francisco?" Prue asked. "I love being back. I get to see old friends and new loves." Cole said, smiling at Piper.  
  
After Prue and Phoebe left for their dates Piper realized it was time to tell Cole how she felt. "Cole, I have something to tell you." "You sound serious. Is something wrong?" he asked, moving closer to Piper. "Nothings wrong. I just have something important to say." Cole took Piper's hand and kissed it. Then he kissed her forehead, checks and lips. "I can't. I can't talk when you do that." "I'm sorry. You were saying?" "This is hard for me to say, but I can't deny my feelings anymore. I love you, Cole." "What did you say?" "After Leo, it was hard for me to trust another guy. But you're different. You make me feel special. I love you." Cole kissed Piper. "I love you too." 


	9. chpt 9

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 9  
  
The next morning Prue and Phoebe found Piper in the kitchen, humming. "Good morning, Piper. You seem happy." Prue said. "I am. I told Cole I love him and he said he loved me too." "Piper, that's great!" Phoebe exclaimed as she hugged Piper. "I wonder who that is, so early." Prue said when the doorbell rang. When Prue opened the door she was surprised to see Leo. "Leo! What do you want!" "I'm here to see Piper." "I'll tell her you're here."  
  
Ten minutes later Piper joined Leo in the living room. "Have you come to your senses yet?" Leo asked. "What are you talking about?" "You had your fun playing house with Turner, but now it's time to come back to reality." Leo said, hugging Piper. "Let go of me!" she exclaimed, pushing Leo away. "I love Cole and he loves me, so leave!" "How long do you think this will last. He has to go back to New York, sometime. Then you'll be all alone." Piper smiled. "Cole's not going back to New York. He's moved back, he's here to stay." Leo was stunned. "Not if I can help it!" He then turned and stormed out the door. Piper didn't trust Leo. She grabbed her keys and followed him.  
  
A half-hour later, Leo showed up at Cole's office. Cole was on his way out when he ran into Leo. "What do you want Wyatt. I'm in a hurry." "leave Piper alone! We were fine till you came back for that stupid reunion!" "Piper broke up with you after graduation! That was 10 years ago!" Cole exclaimed All of a sudden Leo punched Cole in the face.  
  
When Piper arrived at Cole's office she heard Cole and Leo arguing, about her. When Leo punched Cole she rushed in. "Leo! Why did you punch Cole!" Piper exclaimed, as she helped Cole up. "He's standing in our way! If it wasn't for Turner, we'd still be together!" Leo shouted. "Cole had nothing to do with us breaking up! That was your fault." "Piper I still love you." "I don't love you." she said. 


	10. chpt 10

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 10  
  
"Prue, Phoebe, you promised you'd be gone before Cole arrived. He'll be here, soon." "We're going, we're going." Phoebe said. "Planning something?" Prue asked. "Yes, now leave." When Phoebe opened the door she surprised Cole. "Hi Cole, bye Cole." Phoebe said as she and Prue walked out the door. "Bye, ladies."  
  
"Hi, I made roast beef, mashed potatoes, and biscuits. Hope you're hungry." "Starved." "Your eye looks so much better. Does it still hurt?" "No, it's fine. After dinner, Cole turned on the stereo and asked Piper to dance. After dancing for a while, Piper turned the stereo off, and then she took Cole's hand and started up the stairs. "Are you sure?' "I'm sure."  
  
When they got to Piper's room, Cole removed Piper's clothes and laid her on the bed. He then removed his own clothes and joined her. "I love you Piper. You're the most important person in my life. You make me happy." Piper started to cry. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. You make me happy too. I love you." Cole smiled. "Now that didn't hurt, did it?" "No, it didn't hurt." Piper said, smiling back.  
  
The next morning, while Cole showered, Piper fixed breakfast. "Morning Piper." Prue said. "Morning. Want some breakfast?" "No, coffee's fine. "Waffles." Phoebe said, coming into the kitchen. "Have some." Piper said. A short while later Cole entered the kitchen dressed for work. "Morning ladies." "Morning Cole." Prue and Phoebe said. "Piper, I'm sorry, but I'm running late." Cole said as he took Piper's hand as they walked to the front door. "Dinner was wonderful and so were you." Piper blushed. Cole kissed her and left. 


	11. chpt 11

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Chpt. 11  
  
Cole was so lost in thought, he never heard Carter enter his office. "Cole? Have you heard a word I said?" "What did you say?" "What's wrong?" Carter asked. "It's Leo. He hasn't bothered Piper in ten years, now he won't leave her alone." Cole stated. "He's jealous." "He didn't treat her good. He treated Piper like she couldn't make a decision on her own. He felt her sisters' were influencing her." Cole said. "Leo's stupid. Piper's a smart lady." Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Cole, are you busy tonight?" Piper asked. "No, what do you have in mind?" Cole smiled. "How about a picnic at P3?" "How do you do it?" Cole asked. "Do what?" "Think of these great romantic ideas?" "I'll see you at 7. And Cole, please bring a bottle of white wine." "That's not all I'm bringing." Cole whispered after Piper hung up.  
  
Piper was on her way out the door when Prue caught her. "Where are you off to?" "To talk to Leo." "Be careful." Phoebe added. "I will." Piper was very nervous when she arrived at Leo's office. "I have to make him understand." She whispered to herself. "Can I help you miss?" The receptionist asked. "I'm here to see Leo Wyatt." Piper said. "One moment please." Ten minutes later, Leo came out of his office. "Piper, what can I do for you?" "We need to talk." "Hold my calls." Leo told his receptionist as he led Piper into his office.  
  
Piper looked at Leo and knew it was now or never. "Leo, you have to under." "Do you like my office?" "I don't love you. I love Co." "Great reunion, wasn't it?" Piper knew Leo was trying to mix her up. But she couldn't let him. "Leo! Shut up!" Leo was stunned. Piper never talked to him like that before. "Now listen to me and don't interrupt again. I don't love you I love Cole Turner. He makes me happy. He's everything you're not. I want you to leave me alone and let me lead my own life. Goodbye, Leo." Piper then turned around and left. 


	12. chpt 12

The Reunion  
  
All-important stuff was covered in chapters 1-3  
  
Becky, I appreciate all your help.  
  
Sorry for the wait, but with the Holidays I was very busy. Hope you like the ending and thanks to everyone for the great reviews.  
  
Chpt. 12  
  
Piper was waiting outside when Cole pulled up. "Hi, Cole." Piper said, after they kissed." You seem happy." Cole said. "I am. I had a little talk with Leo. I told him to leave me alone."  
  
When they entered the club, Cole saw that Piper had laid out a little picnic, on a blanket, on the floor. "You didn't forget the wine, did you?" Piper asked. Cole smiled. "Would I disappoint you?" "What did you say to Leo?" Cole asked as he poured the wine. "I told him that I love you and that you make me happy. I also told him to leave me alone and let me live my own life." "Piper, there's something I want to ask you." "What is it?" Cole took her hand and got down on one knee. "Piper, I love you. I have loved you since high school. Will you marry me?" Piper smiled at Cole as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes." She said hugging him close.  
  
When Piper arrived home, she woke her sisters, to tell them the news. "Phoebe! Prue! Cole asked me to marry him?" "And what was your answer?" Prue smiled. "What do you think?" Prue and Phoebe hugged Piper. "We're happy for you." Phoebe said.  
  
A few months later Cole and Piper were married in a small ceremony.  
  
The End 


End file.
